


Crazy On You

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS
Genre: Author's Favorite, Battle Porn, Battle Porn VII, First Time, M/M, POV: Tony, PWP, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs had been driving Tony crazy all week, touching him every time they'd spent a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy On You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> The title taken from the Heart song of the same name, off their first album: Dreamboat Annie.  
> A few edits made: 1/28/14

Gibbs had been driving Tony _crazy_ all week, touching him every time they’d spent a moment alone. His hands had never landed in strictly _inappropriate_ places, just unusual ones - for Gibbs anyway. He placed a firm hand in the small of Tony’s back while they waited for Abby to come back to her lab, their offering of a giant Caf-Pow! slowly dripping water drops onto the counter. Gibbs’ fingers brushing back and forth across the cotton of Tony’s button down shirt had made him shiver and his nipples harden as they casually discussed blood spatters on a wall.

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder when he came up behind Tony to see what he’d found on their one and only suspect, his rough, callused thumb rubbing the side of Tony’s neck above the collar of his shirt. His hand lingered for just a moment before McGee showed up to compare notes on their Marine. Once, he'd put a hand out to stop Tony from walking into a puddle of water outside a coffee shop. His fingers were warm through the layers of cloth as his hand rested on Tony’s abs for a moment longer than strictly necessary. Tony had gasped as Gibbs’ hand moved with his trembling stomach muscles.

Tony might have brushed those incidents away as wishful thinking, letting his imagination get away from him as his lust-filled fantasies flashed through his mind. But then Gibbs squeezed his thigh, his fingers sliding over Tony's trousers to curl around the sensitive area inside. They disappeared when Gibbs shoved his office chair away from Tony’s desk as Ziva walked into their section of the bullpen. Tony realized with a shudder as his cock hardened in his pants – this was really happening.

That afternoon they’d stood in the alley outside their suspect’s back door, waiting for Ziva and Tim to stir him up enough to send him running in their direction. Gibbs’ eyes had burned into Tony's for just a moment, unnerving him. He’d had to look away from that intensity, his gaze falling to the ground in some kind of signal that Gibbs had understood, even if Tony had not. When he dared to glance back up, Gibbs was smiling, one half of his mouth curled up in a sly, satisfied grin. Gibbs' smug look shocked Tony, even as it sent hot blood rushing to his face, as well as other parts he’d rather not have been thinking about when a murder suspect had just stepped into their alley, gun drawn.

When they’d finished the job, exhausted but pleased by the results of their day’s work, Tony was totally unprepared for Gibbs to stop the elevator on their way down to the car park, freezing Tony’s half-formed question with a commanding glare. Then he wrapped his big, warm hand tight around the nape of Tony’s neck. Tony’s hands started to tremble, and his eyes fell closed of their own accord. Gibbs’ callused thumb brushed the tender skin under Tony’s ear, making him sigh as he arched his neck into Gibbs’ hand.

They were close enough that Gibbs’ words rumbled in Tony’s chest when he spoke. “I want you to follow me home tonight, Tony. Come home with me.”

Tony blinked his eyes open and searched Gibbs’, the fierce, hungry look shocking him to his core. He couldn’t speak, so he just nodded, and when Gibbs took his mouth in a dominating, urgent kiss, he opened himself wide and surrendered to the strength of Gibbs' need.

Later that night, Gibbs' hands traced Tony's body with the arrogance of possession, and drove him crazy all over again.


End file.
